Forward Bound
by Rainbow Apocalypse
Summary: What if Shane had a wife and unborn child? What if he never fell in love with Lori? 28 year old Vanesa Walsh is married to Shane Walsh, and pregnant with their first child. Shane is her everything, and couldn't bear to loose him. But a few months down the road, something horrible happens. Can Vanesa move on, or will she give up on living? S1-S3. Shane x OC. T for language.


He wasn't sure if it was the way her belly rounded with pregnancy, or the way she smiled, or even how she was always happy. But he did know she was all he had left that he loved, and he'd die to protect her.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright darlin?" Shane looked over at me, his hand creeping over to mine and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Besides the baby kicking me whenever I try to sleep, I'm fine." He chuckled lightly and l smiled, looking at the trees we passed. Our camp had been overrun, and we were now headed to the CDC. My due date wasn't far away, and everyone agreed that the best place for me to give birth was there.

With each passing moment, the sky began to form into darker colors. It was beautiful, but being so close to the city at night for a place that might not let us in just didn't seem worth it. The last thing everyone needed was to loose more people.

Jim... Amy... Ed... My worst fear was having Shane among the fallen. Our unborn daughter needed both her parents. Not just one, broken over the loss of the other.

It was another ten minutes or so before the large buildings of Atlanta were visible from beyond the treeline. My pulse picked up its pace as I held Shane's hand tightly, praying to the lord no walkers would be waiting to welcome us at the CDC.

"Shane... I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't you worry, we'll be fine." He drove a bit further before the Winnebago and other cars stopped on the sidewalk of the safehaven we had been looking for; The Center for Disease Control.

I grabbed my gun from where it lay on my lap, reluctantly letting go of my husband's hand and stepping out and resting my shaking hand on my swollen stomach. The baby kicked, which made me smile a bit.

_'Don't you worry honey, mommy and daddy will protect you.' _

Everyone emerged from the vehicles, guns and weapons ready to fight off the dead. My gun was fully loaded, and I hoped it would stay that way.  
A few walkers on the ground and stumbling through the property caught sight of us, instinctually coming towards us. Shane shot one not far from where we were and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the others. I stayed by Lori and Carol as Rick, Shane, and a few others made their way to the front of the building, sealed off from the outside world. Rick began to go into a frenzy, slamming his fist against the metal and screaming about how anyone inside was killing us by leaving us with our asses hanging out by the city.

More and more walkers closed in around us. Daryl and Glenn began to shoot them off, and Shane joined in. A sharp pain in my side caused me to cry out in pain.  
"Lori... I think I'm-" Another pain shot through my lower back, and Lori led me closer to the doors to shield me from harm's way.

"YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE KILLING US!"

It was at that moment that the CDC opened its doors, sending light across the lawn. I blinked prefusely and sheilded my eyes. After a moment of being stunned, we all piled inside. A man, maybe in his late 30's or early 40's stood not far from us, a gun pointed at the group.

"Is anyone infected?" I cried out in pain as more intense pain spread throughout my body. I immediatley noticed the man turn his gun in my direction. Shane took me from Lori and held me tightly, rubbing my stomach softly.

"One of us was, but he didn't make it. Vanesa, she may be in labor.." Rick turned his attention to me, concern growing in his voice. Before Shane and I got together and then married, I had been best friends with him and Rick.

Silence.

"If you have anything you need, get it now. Once those doors close, they stay closed!"

Shane kissed my cheek before running out the door along with Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog. Lori and Jaqui held my hands and whispered words of comfort to me as we awaited the men's return.  
Carl, who had been beside Dale, came a bit closer and spoke timidly.

"Aunt Vanesa... are you alright?" He refered to Shane as Uncle Shane, and when we got married he began to call me Aunt Vanesa.

I forced a small smile and nodded. "I.. I'm fine, squirt... the baby might be coming, though..." I let out another cry of pain as the most intense ache I'd ever felt erupted through my lower stomach.

Lori caught me as my knees buckled slightly.  
"Please help us! She might be in labor!"

The man nodded and identified himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner, then led us down to the housing facility. He situated me in a room with the women at the very end of the hall. Not long after, Shane came running in.  
I had been breathing deeply, as Carol instructed, when my water broke.

The stress of the situation had caused me to go into labor two weeks early.

"Shane...'' I supported myself against the wall with one arm, while the other was wrapped around his neck.

"Nes, its alright, I'm here..." By the way his voice shook, I could tell he wasn't far from crying.

I gave him a tiny kiss and smiled. "We're having a baby..."

* * *

**I apologize if the dialouge spoken by characters in season one wasn't spot on. I'll try to improve on that. **

**Would anyone want me to continue this? I'm not too sure if it's good enough to be made into a full lengh story because I skip from one thing to another WAAY to quickly. If you're not sure what that means, its when I write one chapter, and the one after that takes place like a month after that. Feedback and ConCrit is welcomed with open arms.**

**:)**


End file.
